jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)
Clone Wars in Europa (vor allem in den deutschprachigen Ländern: Deutschland, Österreich und Schweiz) Weiss man scho ob Clone wars in europa ausgestrahlt wird, in deutsch?ich hoffe es!!--ARC Bacara 10:30, 27. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Nein, das ist leider noch nicht bekannt. Man weiß nur, dass die ersten drei Folgen der Serie international im Kino ausgestrahlt werden, aber die genauen Veröffentlichungstermine sind noch unklar. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:55, 27. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Wie gesagt ich hoffe es sehr,danke für die Info...--ARC Bacara 13:13, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::es ist offiziell - am 14. August ist Star Wars zurück im deutschen Kino. Fernsehserie Ist bekannt auf welchem sender die deutsche Fernsehserie ausgestrahlt wird? Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 13:11, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Erstmal muss der Film kommen. Würd mich stark wundern, wenn daraus nicht hervorgeht, wo die Serie fortgeführt wird... Mfg, --das Zamomin 21:58, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ok danke. Hauptsache ich erfahrs rechtzeiting und verpasse den Start der Serie nicht. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 22:18, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Symbol Ich hab mir grad das Poster angesehen und frage mich, was das Symbol der Vermächtnis-Ära auf Anakin Schulterplatte verloren hat oder hat es noch eine andere Bedeutung? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:36, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Das ist das Wappen des Jedi-Ordens.-Yoda41 Admin 10:40, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Handlung Eine Szenenbeschreibung ist zwar sehr detailreich, aber am genauesten. Ich vermutete anfangs, dass der grüne Planet eine Polkappe von Coruscant ist, habe jedoch bemerkt, dass der Himmel beim Senatsgebäude auf Coruscant anders ist. Auch sieht man in irgendeiner Szene kurz einen grünen Planeten aus dem Orbit. Die Reihenfolge der Handlung erscheint mir so am wahrscheinlichsten, weil vermutlich zuerst die Schlacht auf dem unbekannten Planeten ist, dann Yoda die Aufträge gibt und schließlich Anakin nach Teth reist. Dooku bekommt von Darth Sidious den Auftrag, Anakin anzugreifen und fliegt nach Tatooine. Wieso Anakin nach Tatooine kommt, weiß ich nicht. George Lucas konnte es wohl einfach nicht lassen, Tatooine wieder zum Hauptschauplatz zu machen... Was mich wundert, ist, woher Dooku seinen Speeder hat, wo er ihn doch bei seiner Flucht in der Schlacht von Geonosis im Hangar zurückgelassen hat. Auch ist komisch, dass Salacious Crumb schon während der Klonkriege Jabba gehörte. Wenn ich den Salacious-Crumb-Artikel richtig verstehe, kam Salacious erst 1 VSY zu Jabba. Wie auch immer; es bleibt abzuwarten, was der Clone-Wars-Visual-Guide dazu sagen wird, der dann alle Missverständnisse aufklären muss. Ich hoffe nur, dass The Clone Wars als T-Kanon nicht sämtliche Romane des EUs (die einen geringeren Kanon-Level haben) zunichte machen wird. Bei Salacious Crumb habe ich da ein ganz mieses Gefühl. Viele Grüße, 21:18, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Eine Szenenbeschreibung ist zwar gut, aber ich finde es in diesem Artikel etwas zu genau. Es kommt einem vor, als würden nur halbgare Informationen da stehen, siehe erster Abschnitt Unbekannter Planet. Der Abschnitt treibt die Handlung von The Clone Wars nicht voran, weil man zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht weiß, welche Rolle er darin spielt. Manchmal ist weniger einfach mehr und deshalb sollten man sich auf die Essenz der Handlung beschränken, siehe auch Artikel zu Romanen, Comics oder den sechs Filmen der Saga. Dort ist prägnant die Handlung nachzulesen. Im Artikel zu den Personen und Schauplätzen dann die Details. Gruß, --Little Ani 21:51, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Aus meiner Sicht gehört die komplette Handlung hier gelöscht. Da hat der Autor aus all den Trailerfetzen irgendetwas zusammengesponnen, was in der Form noch überhaupt nicht belegbar ist. Zum momentanen Zeitpunkt ist das alles unbelegbare Spekulation (besonders der Todesstern-Prototyp) und nicht offiziell bestätigt. Der Abschnitt Kritik gehört ebenfalls gelöscht, da der Autor hier seine eigenen Vorbehalte gegenüber der Serie auf das komplette Fandom überträgt. Da möchte ich erst einmal einen Nachweis haben, der belegt, dass einige dieser Dinge von "vielen Star-Wars-Fans" auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise gesehen werden. --Muad'Dib 22:52, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Dem stimme ich teilweise zu. Der Abschnitt Kritik sollte unbedingt belegt werden und die werden sich wohl nur sehr schwer finden lassen. Somit würde ich das eher löschen und jedem seine eigene Meinung lassen. Dass die Inhaltsangabe zu sehr einer Trailer-Analyse ähnelt, habe ich ja schon weiter oben bemängelt. Man sollte die Handlung auf das Wesentliche reduzieren und dann ist es so, dass vieles einfach raus muss.--Little Ani 23:46, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::BK: Bevor ich etwas über die Handlung geschrieben habe, habe ich mir alle Trailer und auch alle Bilder, die im Internet veröffentlicht wurden, genauestens angesehen. Auch habe ich für ein schulisches Musikprojekt einen Trailer analysiert. Demnach weiß ich auswendig, welcher Planet welchen Himmel oder Fußboden besitzt und kann jede Szene zuordnen. Die Handlung ist zwar in den Einzelheiten teilweise eine Spekulation, beruht aber auf den offiziellen Handlungsangaben der The-Clone-Wars-Actionfiguren. Für mich ist die angegebene Variante die logischste. Wenn du eine bessere weißt, kannst du es ja ändern. ::::Auch habe ich mir mehrere Foren (unter anderem bei TheForce.net und StarWarsUnion) angesehen und habe die dortigen Meinungen in den Abschnitt Kritiken eingebaut. Ich kann die genauen URLs der Foren-Themen heraussuchen. ::::Der Abschnitt über die Superwaffe wird durch http://www.rebelscum.com/photo.asp?image=http://www.rebelscum.com/toys2008/DSCF7465.jpg belegt. Dass dies der Prototyp vom Todesstern ist, wird schon allein durch die Szene bewiesen, wo ein lilafarbiger Strahl durch eine Röhre fließt und zwei Droiden sich die Hände vor das Gesicht halten (vergl. mit ANH die Zerstörung von Alderaan). ::::Viele Grüße, 23:58, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Wir wissen einfach noch gar nichts über die Handlung. Alles nach dem ersten Abschnitt der "Schlacht von Teth" - von der wir nicht einmal genau wissen, wann und wie sie in The Clone Wars stattfinden wird - ist reine Fan-Fiction, basierend auf 1:30 Minuten Trailerschnipseln. :::::Ferner gehören solche Sätze wie "Außerdem ist The Clone Wars als Kinderfilm und -serie im Gegensatz zur Live-Action-Serie ungeeignet." nicht in so einen Artikel. Das ist so als würde ich reinschreiben: "The Clone Wars ist der größte Mist, der jemals produziert wurde und sollte von keinem wahrem Fan wirklich ernstgenommen werden". --Muad'Dib 00:08, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Für mich ist die angegebene Variante die logischste. Wenn du eine bessere weißt, kannst du es ja ändern. ::::::Siehst du, genau da liegt das Problem. Wenn du fünf Leuten den Trailer vorspielst und ihnen sagst, sie sollen auf der Basis eine Zusammenfassung der Handlung schreiben, hast du hinterher fünf verschiedene Stories in der Hand. Wenn ich damals nur anhand des Episode II Trailers die Filmhandlung zusammengefasst hätte, wäre was besseres rausgekommen als es im Endeffekt ist. --Muad'Dib 00:18, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Jedipedia ist kein Projekt, um zu schreiben, dass ein Artikel schlecht ist. Wenn du einen Abschnitt schlecht findest, kannst du ihn verbessern. "Ungeeignet" ist tatsächlich in dem Zusammenhang ein falsches Wort. Ich meinte mit dem Satz: The Clone Wars ist eher für Kinder geeignet (dies ist ja auch die Absicht von George Lucas); für richtige Star-Wars-Fans ist die Live-Action-Serie produziert worden. :::::::Die Verknüpfung vom Gespräch mit Sidious und der Landung auf Tatooine ist - da hast du recht - zwar überhaupt nicht bewiesen, allerdings kommt Dooku nur in diesen zwei Szenen vor, weshalb ich die Szene im Solarsegler in diesen Abschnitt geschrieben habe. Ich wüsste nicht, wie man sonst die Szene mit den anderen Abschnitten kombinieren könnte. Alles andere (der zweite Teil von Tatooine und die Superwaffe) ist jedoch komplett durch Quellen belegt. :::::::Der Abschnitt über den Solarsegler sollte also entweder entfernt oder woanders eingefügt werden. Dass der Rest nicht stimmen soll, kann ich nicht bestätigen. Viele Grüße, 00:23, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Jedipedia ist kein Projekt, um zu schreiben, dass ein Artikel schlecht ist. Wenn du einen Abschnitt schlecht findest, kannst du ihn verbessern. *Ich würde es ganz einfach löschen. Aber vorher möchte ich hier andere Meinungen einholen. Ich meinte mit dem Satz: The Clone Wars ist eher für Kinder geeignet (dies ist ja auch die Absicht von George Lucas); für richtige Star-Wars-Fans ist die Live-Action-Serie produziert worden. *Und wer entscheidet das, du? Bist du es auch, der definiert, was ein richtiger StarWars-Fan ist? allerdings kommt Dooku nur in diesen zwei Szenen vor, weshalb ich die Szene im Solarsegler in diesen Abschnitt geschrieben habe. *Ja, Dookus Auftritte in einem 90 Minuten Film werden sich bestimmt auf diese beiden Szenen beschränken. Ich wüsste nicht, wie man sonst die Szene mit den anderen Abschnitten kombinieren könnte. *Am besten gar nicht, denn es ist noch nichts offiziell bewiesen. Alles andere (der zweite Teil von Tatooine und die Superwaffe) ist jedoch komplett durch Quellen belegt. *Es ist aber nicht belegt, dass es sich dabei um einen Todesstern-Prototyp handelt. Nur weil die Szene eine offensichtliche Hommage an Episode IV ist, beweist das gar nichts. --Muad'Dib 00:32, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Auch ich bin dafür, dass ein Administrator die Situation klärt. Wie ich schon geschrieben habe, stimme ich dir zu, dass der Solarsegler-Abschnitt nicht in den Tatooine-Abschnitt gehört. :Die Szene beweist schon, dass dies ein Prototyp sein könnte. Schließlich passt der zeitliche Rahmen und The Clone Wars verwendet sehr viele Kleinigkeiten aus den Filmen, um ein Star-Wars-Feeling zu schaffen. Dies war übrigens mein Kritikpunkt, den auch andere Star-Wars-Fans teilen, weil nicht alle Kleinigkeiten sich kanonisch auf eine andere Zeitepoche übertragen lassen. :Für mich ist ein Star-Wars-Fan eine Person, die die Filme gesehen hat und mindestens einen Roman gelesen hat. Wir brauchen uns jetzt nicht über eine Definition streiten, eher sollte ein Admin die Meinungsverschiedenheit klären. :Wenn man einen Artikel schreibt, ist es schwierig bis unmöglich, seine eigene Meinung zu verbergen. Da ich den Artikel erweitert habe, enthält die Kritik auch meine Meinung. Aber nur weil der Kritik-Abschnitt dem der Diskussion ähnelt, heißt es nicht, dass ich für die Star-Wars-Fans spreche. Mir fielen halt nur diese Beispiele für Kleinigkeiten ein, die nicht kanonisch sind. Viele Grüße, 00:45, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Wieso muss dieser Solarsegler-Abschnitt überhaupt in die Inhaltsangabe rein? Der Satz trägt überhaupt nichts zur Handlung bei. Man weiß letztendlich ohne ihn genauso viel wie mit ihm und das zeigt doch wie unnötig der Abschnitt ist. C-3PO, deine Detailverliebtheit in allen Ehren, aber ich habe gelernt, dass Inhaltsangaben kurz, knapp und sachlich sein sollten. Die beiden ersteren Punkte treffen jedenfalls nicht zu... wenn ich mir da auch die anderen Inhaltsangaben von Filmen und Romanen anschaue.--Little Ani 11:43, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Weil ich bisher nur Spezies-Artikel geschrieben habe, weiß ich noch nicht, wie genau eine Handlung sein soll. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du besser beurteilen kannst, was in die Inhaltsangabe gehört und was nicht. Über Dooku habe ich nur zwei Sätze geschrieben, weil bisher nicht weiteres bekannt ist. Wir können ja jetzt den Abschnitt entfernen und später, wenn mehr Informationen bekannt sind, ihn erweitern und wieder hinzufügen. Das Zitat sollte aber noch in einen anderen Abschnitt gepackt werden, damit der Artikel nicht nur aus Fließtext besteht. :::Ich dachte auch daran, etwas über Padme zu schreiben., doch darüber ist nicht viel bekannt. :::Man weiß nur, dass Padme mit C-3PO auf Coruscant ist. In einer Szene verlässt sie das Büro von Palpatine. Mit einem Blaster- C-3PO und zwei Klonkriegern geht sie in einer anderen Szene durch einen dunklen Raum. C-3PO sagt "O my..." und "Es gibt Ärger!" (engl. "You're in trouble"). In einer Szene sieht man republikanische Sternzerstörer, die von Coruscant wegfliehen. Mit ihnen fliegt ein republikanischer Kreuzer der ''Consular''-Klasse, womöglich mit Padme an Bord. :::Wenn weitere Informationen bekannt sind, können auch diese Informationen in den Artikel eingebaut werden. Ein zukünftiger Autor kann sich schon an diesen Informationen orientieren. :::Auch gibt es Szenen in den Trailern vom Inneren des Klosters auf Teth, allerdings bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, wie diese mit dem Rest der Handlung zu kombinieren sind. :::Viele Grüße, 11:58, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Deine Spezies-Artikel sind klasse, gerade weil sie vor Details strotzen, aber bei Inhaltsangaben ist das die komplett falsche Richtung. Als Leser möchte ich über die Handlung informiert werden und nicht über Belanglosigkeiten, wie Dooku in sein Schiff einsteigt und dass ein Pilotendroide selbiges steuert. Das ist für die Handlung im Wesentlichen zu trivial. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt sollte man nur das in die Inhaltsangabe schreiben, was auch tatsächlich dem groben Handlungsabriss entspricht. Auch die Padmé-Informationen tragen jetzt einfach nichts zu Handlung bei. Bekannte Kernpunkte sind die Entführung von Jabbas Sohn, Verhandlungen zwischen Hutt und Jedi und Schlacht von Teth. Alles andere ist eigentlich Gerede um den heißen Brei.--Little Ani 12:07, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Das heißt aber, dass in den anderen Artikeln, also zum Beispiel in der Schlacht von Teth, die Handlung ausführlich beschrieben werden darf? Dann würde ich nämlich selbigen Artikel bei Gelegenheit ausführlich schreiben und nur genau belegte Informationen verwenden. Im The-Clone-Wars-Artikel kann dann die Schlacht-von-Teth gekürzt werden. Die Abschnitte Tatooine und Superwaffe sollten jetzt so bleiben, weil ohne den Kleinigkeiten es sich nicht lohnt, einen ganzen Abschnitt zu belegen. Wenn mehr bekannt ist, können die Abschnitte auf das Wesentliche reduziert werden. :::::Dann hoffe ich, dass ich nach weiteren Inhaltsangaben anderer Quellen auch lernen werde, wie detailreich sie sein müssen. Viele Grüße, 12:16, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Im Schlacht-Artikel kann das natürlich breitgetreten werden, weil es dort die Hauptthematik ist. Die Hauptthematik hier ist aber der ganze Film bzw. die Serie und als Ganzes sollte man es auch betrachten. Das nur belegte Informationen verwendet werden sollte, versteht sich ja von selbst... sei es hier oder in einem anderen Artikel. Der Kritik, die Muad'Dib über den Abschnitt Kritik äußerte, kann ich mich nur anschließen. Wenn du, C-3PO, dich auf die allgemeine Meinungen von Foren wie SWU stützt, dann hört es sich besser an, es auch gleich im Artikel zu schreiben. Etwa so: „Foren wie das von StarWars-Union kritisieren vor allem das Aussehen der...“ Klinkt jedenfalls seriöser, als so eine schwammige Bezeichnung Star Wars Fans, zumal es schwer ist einen solchen zu definieren. Auf der anderen Seite stellt sich die Frage, ob so ein Foren-Gerede tatsächlich relevant genug ist, um es hier in Jedipedia aufzuführen... was aber wieder eine Grundsatzfrage wäre und hier nicht hinpasst.--Little Ani 12:25, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Obi Wan warum hat obi im film eine rüstung? was spielt pad´me im film für eine rolle? warum kommen die lego clone wars schiffe früher raus als der film? lg Darth Vincent 14:11, 13. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Dadurch, dass die LEGO-Sets früher als der Film erscheinen, wird für den Film zusätzliche Werbung gemacht. Mit der Rüstung kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen. Was über Padme bekannt ist, habe ich weiter oben beschrieben. Im neuen Trailer sieht man übrigens eine neue Szene mit Padme. Auch enthält dieses Bild (eine Vorschau des Computerspieles mit einer Konzeptzeichnung) Informationen über Padme, allerdings kenne ich nicht die Quelle des Bildes, daher kann ich nicht bestätigen, dass das Bild kanonisch ist. Es kann genauso gut von einem Fan erstellt worden sein. http://img520.imageshack.us/img520/8499/clonewarsjedimasterdt0.jpg :Viele Grüße, 20:21, 13. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ?????? Irgent wie ist da was seltsames.Viele der in den Trailern vorgeommenen Scenen sind Dinge drin die Laut vielen Artikeln falsch sind. Z.B: Komander Rex hat Farbige markierungen obwohl die Klone mit dieser Rustung (Phase 1)noch garkeinen blauen Makierungen hatten.(Das wurde erst im Zweiten Kriegsjahr eingeführt)und die Klonegenerälen die im ersten Kriegsjahrs Markierungen haben sind nicht blau markiert gewesen. Neue Website Ich bereue schon, dass ich in den Urlaub fahren werde. Die Website ist ziemlich gut. Dave Filoni sagte bei Star-Wars-Weekends, dass über die Ferien neue Sachen auf die Homepage gestellt werden. Diese Sachen sind auf der Homepage als "Coming soon" markiert, können aber jetzt schon angesehen werden, wenn man die Links zu den Bildern weiß. Ich habe die Homepage analysiert, hier einige der Inhalte (darunter auch Exklusivbilder, die noch nicht veröffentlicht wurden). Ich empfehle, auf die Links mit der rechten Maustaste zu drücken und dann "Ziel speichern unter" anklicken. The Clone Wars wird auf jeden Fall interessant werden. Weiß jemand, was die Bilder 19 und 21 sind? Beide scheinen für The Clone Wars erfunden worden zu sein. Auch bei den Fahrzeugen gibt es bisher unveröffentlichte Bilder, die Links werde ich später hinzufügen, im Moment habe ich dazu keine Zeit. Viele Grüße, 17:38, 19. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich hoffe, dass die Liste nicht den Richtlinien widerspricht. Für den Fall, dass sich jemand wundert, wieso ich die Liste hier eingefügt habe: Ich habe die Website privat schon analysiert, daher wollte ich sie noch hier ergänzen, damit auch andere die unveröffentlichten Exklusiv-Bilder sehen können. Außerdem finde ich, dass die Bilder (vor allem von der Galerie) ideal für die Infoboxen sind. Weitere Links folgen gleich. Viele Grüße, 19:19, 19. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Hier noch ein paar weitere Bilder aus der Galerie. Es braucht sich übrigens niemand Sorgen machen, denn ich lasse diese Listen von einem Programm automatisch erstellen; per Hand wäre dies zu viel Arbeit. Diese Bilder sind übrigens schon alle auf der Website veröffentlicht. Viele Grüße, 21:29, 19. Jun. 2008 (CEST) 2 tnb 3 tnb 4 tnb 5 tnb 6 tnb 7 tnb 8 tnb 9 tnb Konzeptzeichnungen Ich denke, dass ich die Bilder nicht beschreiben muss, da ich sie schon mit Beschreibung auf Jedipedia hochgestellt habe. Die Fotos von den 3D-Skulpturen habe ich nicht hochgeladen, weil dies keine Konzeptzeichnungen sind. 1 tnb 2 tnb 3 tnb 4 tnb 5 tnb 6 tnb 7 tnb 8 tnb 9 tnb 10 tnb 11 tnb 12 tnb 13 tnb 14 tnb 15 tnb 16 tnb 17 tnb 18 tnb 19 tnb 20 tnb 21 tnb 22 tnb 23 tnb 24 tnb }} :::Noch ein paar bisher unveröffentlichte Exklusiv-Informationen aus der Planeten-Rubrik! Es ist nun geklärt, dass der grüne Planet Christophsis heißt. :::Quelle: http://www.starwars.com/tcw/site/media/xml/tcw_planets.xml :::Ein paar Bilder der Planeten, die jedoch sehr von den Filmen abweichen: :::http://www.starwars.com/tcw/site/media/planets/1.jpg ←Christophsis | Teth→ http://www.starwars.com/tcw/site/media/planets/2.jpg :::http://www.starwars.com/tcw/site/media/planets/3.jpg ←Coruscant | Tatooine→ http://www.starwars.com/tcw/site/media/planets/4.jpg :::Viele Grüße, 22:43, 19. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Update: Zu den beiden bisher vorhandenen Bildern der Planetenoberfläche wurde anscheinend ein drittes Bild hochgeladen: ::::↓ Christohsis http://www.starwars.com/tcw/site/media/planets/gallery1/1.jpg ::::↓ Teth http://www.starwars.com/tcw/site/media/planets/gallery2/1.jpg ::::↓ Tatooine http://www.starwars.com/tcw/site/media/planets/gallery4/1.jpg ::::Auch wenn es so aussieht, habe ich die Planetenbilder (siehe Beitrag von gestern Abend) übrigens selbst gefunden und nicht von StarWars-Union.de abgeschrieben. ::::Viele Grüße, 16:51, 20. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Sehr gut recherchiert. Die Reichweite an Besuchern wäre in der Neuigkeiten-Sektion wohl deutlich größer, als auf dieser Diskussionsseite hier. Wenn du also nächstes Mal irgendwas entdeckst wäre es auf der Jedipedia:Neuigkeiten besser aufgehoben. Gruß, --Little Ani 18:44, 20. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Nach langem Suchen habe ich nun auch vollständig herausgefunden, was es mit den 00... ALTITUDES (=Flughöhe) auf sich hat. Im Moment ist 000 Altitude zu sehen. Dies bedeutet, dass die Angreifer in der Schlacht von Teth noch unten am Berg sind. In den nächsten Wochen werden wahrscheinlich nach und nach weitere Altitudes veröffentlicht. Ein anderer Name für die Altitudes ist Hotspots. Jede Altitude enthält vermutlich Motion-Gallery's, Missions und Easter-Eggs. ::::::Die Motion-Gallery ist wahrscheinlich das Fenster mit den zehn Bildern auf der Startseite, die in einer Art Scheibenwischerform (?) zu sehen sind. StarWars-Union.de hat es immerhin geschafft, von den Bildern Screenshots zu machen. Doch es wurden vollständige, rechteckige Bilder auf die Website hochgeladen. Vermutlich wird mit irgendeinem Filter der Rand abgeschnitten. Die URLs der Bilder sind immer im Format http://www.starwars.com/tcw/site/media/hotspots/alt00/gallery/tcw-moGallery-01.png, wobei natürlich 01.png durch die jeweilige ID ersetzt werden muss. Hier sind die Bilder zwar im abgeschnittenen Format, aber wenn man sie abspeichert und mit einem Grafikprogramm öffnet, sieht man die vollständige Version (zumindest klappt es bei mir so mit Adobe Photoshop 5.0). ::::::Zum Beispiel habe ich für den Kloster auf Teth-Artikel dieses Bild hochgeladen (Nr. 10): ::::::Bild:TethKloster.jpg ::::::Es gibt noch drei Bilder von Altitude 000, allerdings werden sie (noch) nicht auf der Website verwendet: ::::::http://www.starwars.com/tcw/site/media/hotspots/alt00/1.jpg http://www.starwars.com/tcw/site/media/hotspots/alt00/2.jpg http://www.starwars.com/tcw/site/media/hotspots/alt00/3.jpg ::::::Zudem gibt es auch den Sneak-Peek-Trailer in dieser Rubrik. Warum er dort ist, weiß ich nicht. Zum Abspielen wird ein FLV-Player benötigt. Ich vermute, dass niemand oder nur wenige bei Jedipedia ein solches Programm besitzen; dennoch, hier der Link: http://www.starwars.com/tcw/site/media/hotspots/alt00/alt00.flv ::::::Das Video im Hintergrund ist in dieser Datei einhalten: http://www.starwars.com/tcw/site/media/sections/tcw_alt00.swf. ::::::Den Link zum Gespräch hatte ich weiter oben geschrieben. Hier noch der Text des Gespräches: ::::::Die Mission ist das Spiel. Ich glaube kaum, dass es sieben Spiele geben wird, aber dies würde erklären, wieso es eine Games&Fun-Rubrik gibt, wenn dort nur ein Spiel ist. Hier noch der Text der Mission: http://www.starwars.com/tcw/site/media/xml/tcw_alt00.xml. ::::::Bisher wurde noch kein Easter-Egg veröffentlicht. Das Easter-Egg wird aber immer das Video sein. ::::::Leider werde ich im Urlaub sein, wenn weitere Altitudes veröffentlicht werden. Daher werde ich auch keine weiteren Links ergänzen können. Die Links sollten aber im gleichen Format wie jetzt sein. Allerdings heißt es alt001, alt002 usw. statt alt000. ::::::Viele Grüße, 17:19, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Jetzt weiß ich auch, wie die Planeten-Sektion aussehen wird. Vom Design her ist sie identisch mit der Charakter-Sektion, allerdings enthält sie beim Bild über dem Knopf "View Databank Entry" noch einen Button mit "More Images". Wenn man auf "More Images" klickt, öffnet sich ein Fenster mit den Bildern der Planetenoberfläche (siehe weiter oben). Es sind immer noch nur diese drei Bilder auf der Star-Wars-Seite hochgeladen. Viele Grüße, 10:14, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST)